1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus in which light emitting diode (LED) modules including a plurality of LEDs are arranged, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are used to display broadcasting signals, or image signals/image data of various formats, and may include display panels for displaying images using light. For example, the display panels may be classified as self-emissive display panels that emit light by themselves or non-self-emissive display panels that do not emit light by themselves.
The light emitting diode (LED) panel is an example of a self-emissive display panel. The LED panel may be provided such that a plurality of LED modules are arranged in a predetermined direction. Because each of the plurality of LED modules corresponds to each pixel of the image to be displayed, each of the plurality of LED modules may emit light so as to realize the color of the corresponding pixel.
The light emitted by the plurality of LED modules may include visible light, and the plurality of LED modules may be provided so as to include a plurality of LEDs that emit light of different wavelengths.